How the lost son was saved
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: sequel of “FIrst love” The day Speed die is also the day Tru the girl whom dead people ask for help, repeating the days and avoiding them from death begin to work in Miami near the coroner Alexx… what if Speed have ask Tru to help him avoiding his death?T


Disclaimer: Tru Calling and C.S.I.: Miami are trademarks and proprieties of the respective networks.

The story – sequel also of "FIrst love""- is a sort of "What if…?" and take place during the episode "The lost son": the day Speed died was also the day Tru( the girl whom dead people ask for help, repeating the days and avoiding them from death) began to work in Miami near the coroner Alexx… what if Speed had ask Tru to help him avoiding his death?

(Sorry if there are some mistakes, but I'm italain and not pratice at all with english...)

**HOW THE LOST SON WAS SAVED**

**(A STAN-ALONE STORY)**

**Miami, somewhere. **

Tim Speedle and his girlfriend Chris Carter are embraced, in bed ,at Tim's.

The light enters from the semi-open shutter. They're not already awake. Hae looks at her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"mmm…..-she mutters – what's the reason?"

"Do you rally need a reason for this. or this night?"

" no – she answers giving him a passionate kiss on the lips and dragging him again under the sheets – and good morning"

"Good morning also to you, my angel." He answers smiling. She smiles, too. She likes when he calls her "angel". She loves him, and he loves her. And her daughter. Can exist something more perfect? "Listen… I was thinking about a thing , yesterday… I was questioning myself about …."

A mobile in the room is ringing. Chris, semi-naked leaves the bed, as Tim, and the two gives a look in search of their mobiles.

"If it's the E.R., I tell them to go to hell. I finished a 48-hours turn less than 6 hours ago…"

"No problems, it's the mine… Speedle, yes? Ok….where….. Ok, I'll arrive as soon as possible… - he closes his mobile – I must go- he tells her giving her a gently kiss on the lips – bur this evening we must speak about … about what I was telling you in bed. "

**Miami, somewhere. **

Young Tru Davies is talking in a chat-room with her former chief, Davis. She left the city she lived for many years time before, but only today she has her first day at her new job. At the C.S.I. Unit, in the morgue. Her new job is make autopsies.

_D: What do you feel? Are you excited?_

_T: I really don't know. I mean, do you remember my first day at the morgue? It was only temporary, for me, but now…I think this is my road, I finally find it. _

_D: I'm very happy for you, Tru, Do you know how much I love you? You're my best friend, and for you I desire only the best._

_T: thanks a lot, Davis, I really needed you comforted me. Oh God… I must go, I'm late!_

_D: Don't speak too much with the cadavers! Good Luck! _

Tru puts on quickly a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a jacket of the same tone of blue and tennis shoes. She takes an handbag, puts the documents into it and then goes to work…

**Miami, under the Miami Day Bridge.**

Horatio walks towards his 2 agents, Erik Delko and Tim Speedle.

" Gentlemen, thank you for cutting your vacation short. "  
Speed looks at him and at the scene for a brief time. "No problem. – he says - So this boat slams into a bridge. Is that a crime scene?  
" Witnesses say that the boat was aiming at the bridge." Answers H.  
" All right, we'll go grab our stuff." Says Eric, before take his things and moves to the crime scene.

"Speed – calls him Horatio – are you all right? Your voice told me no problems, but your face now is telling something else…"

"H, really, I…"

"Tim, Listen – he says to the young officer – we're more than friends, we're… something like a family. So I'm going to ask it a second time, the last… Are you all right? Have you got problems? If it's for you cutting off vacation…"

"It's not for the vacancy. I've got a problem. A heart problem. That kind of heart problem…"

"Have you got problems with a girl? Really? I can't believe it…" In Horatio's voice there's the sound of someone who is joking.

"Please, H, don't joke! It's serious!"

"I don't know if I can help you, but years ago I was married. I've a certain experience with woman. Let's listen, what's your problem?"

"Have never heard about Chris?"

"Chris Addison? The doctor, you mean? Everyone Knows about her, Speed. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I decided to ask her to marry me during this vacancy…" ha says " but I'm not…

capable. I was telling her I will marry her this morning, in bed. And I know it's not what she wants. Chris is romantic, she is of the upper-class. And our relationship is … you know, I've already told you, we were our first loves, but we kept it secrets for years for the fear of the refusal… and now we're together. I want to ask her to marry me in a special way, but when I try… I can't find the right way, do you understand?"

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, she loves me. Why?"

"Because it's not important where or when you ask … but the fact you ask. Ask her when you want, everywhere… but ask.O.K.?"

"Ok – answers the csi – tank you H, I really needed it. "

**Miami, C.S.I. Lab, Morgue.**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alexx Woods… "

Tru enters the morgue and finds a black woman, less than 40, who is controlling some parts of a body. The woman, listening Tru's voice, turns her head and looks at the young girl.

"You find her. I'm Alexx Woods. I'm the chief here, The question now is:who are you and what do you desire?"

Tru shakes Alexx's hand and then she introduces herself to her new chief.

"I'm Tru Davies, I'll work here from today. It was told me to introduce myself to you…"

"Welcome to the Miami Crime Lab, Tru. You'll help me for a brief time, and then you'll work alone… if you'll be able to take this job. Remember, you must respect these people, also because we must help them, we are their last hope for justice. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Believe me, Mrs. Woods, I completely understand you."

"Call me Alexx, Tru. May I call you Tru or…"

"Oh no, no matter. Call me Tru without problems…"

"Came with me, we'll make a brief tour…for the moment I've finished with Mr. Williams."

Tru looks at the body, asking herself if he is going to tell he needs her help, but nothing happens.

"Are you all right, Tru? Have you some problems with cadavers?"

Tru looks at Alexx, thinking how justify her behaviour. Than she tells her

"It's nothing, really, it's all right. For the moment. How did he die?"

"Someone shot him. Why?"

"Curiosity, only curiosity."

"Oh, looks. Do you see the 2 young boys over there? – she goes out form the Morgue with Tru and joins the 2 men – Eric, Tim, she is Tru Davies. She will work with me for a brief time. Tru, they're Eric Delko and Timothy Speedle. They are CSI's agents."

"Call me Tim, or Speed, but not Timothy, please." Speed tells her shaking her right hand.

"Ok, "Speed", nice to met you 2. "

"Have you got some news about our crime?"

"Yes, I find – Begins Erik – some false jewels and a fish in the jewel's bag."

"Jewels?" asks the coroner

"Yes, someone abducted Williams's 6 years old son, the jewels were the payment for the ransom. "replies Tim.

"And he tried to pay them with false jewels? What sort of father was him?"

"A father who probably didn't known the jewels were false."

"Your girl is a fox, Alexx. Good Gain. "

"Thank you very much Tim. Nice to have met you. See you again. "

"Hi everyone. " a Blond Girl arrives . Callie Dusquene. "Are you Alexx's new recruit? I'm Calleigh, call me Callie. "

"Hi. " says Tru, not knowing what else tell.

"Speed, may I speak with you?"

"I must go, too –says Erik to the 2 woman – I have to give a look at our fish…"

The 3 CSIs goes in the lab, and Alexx looks at her new help.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Oh, let's go, I have seen how you looked at Tim. It's a thing I understand. "

"He looks…friendly."

"And you think he is handsome."

"Probably…ok, I admit it, I think he is very handsome."

" Keep your heart in peace, Tru, he's got a girlfriend."

"also if he was free, I could not ask him to go out…"

"Really? Why? You're a good-looking girl, and you're intelligent…"

"Oh, well, probably because…don't think to strange things, but…The men I stay with, or I like, they have the terrible attitude to…"

"to?"

"Die."

"What, excuse me?" Alexx stops herself and looks at her like she is joking.

"It's not a joke. Of the last 2 men I stayed with, one was near to be killed and the other was killed. And also the last boy I liked is dead. At this point you'll probably understand why I've some problems in going out with someone…"

**Miami,MCCAULEY JEWELLERS.**

Tim and Horatio are out of the jewellers. They gives a look around.

"I bet that Rolls belongs to the Owner. Cars are such a bad investment…- says Tim semi sarcastically to his boss.- I'm just happy I have my bike"  
" Some day, you might need something with doors." He replies. "a not too far time…"  
"Well, I got plenty of time for that . I don't know if I'm ready for this step. Or if Chris is ready. "

" Well, now you're with me you can give a look at the rings. You can never told what life reserves you. Speed, He looks like the owner – says Horatio looking at a man who is going in their direction- We're here to see Mr. McCauley, please."  
" Oh, Mr. McCauley is the previous owner. I'm the new owner. Rudolph Koehler, call me Rudy. But maybe I can help you with something, officer. I'd be more than happy to help the police."  
Speed walks around the store, and comes to a counter top where two, nicely dressed ladies, stand. He glances behind the counter where he sees a man below a table and begins to reach for his gun.  
"Yes, I've recently been speaking with your customer, Mrs. Tawny Williams."  
"Yes, I just heard the news about her husband. It's tragic. She's such a nice lady."  
"Excuse me. Speed? -Horatio starts to walk towards Speed- Stay put."  
" She and her husband continues to say Koehler - were very good customers.  
Horatio is now near Speed ;he fully has his gun out. In the back, a door opens. The young csi is alert. The mysterious man is now out of the door. Also Horatio pulls out his gun  
"Speed!" the lieutenant screams.  
The Man shoots. The two ladies scream and get on the floor. Horatio immediately and instinctively shoots and Speed tries. But his gun …is jammed.The Man shoots Speed in the chest and he falls to the floor. The shooting tries to escape and Horatio shoots the Man. Another Man comes out from the back.  
Horatio falls to the floor then jumps back up and tries to shoot the Man. He misses and the Man gets away.  
"Speed!-Horatio grabs his cell phone. Speed chokes on his blood.-This is CSI Caine. We have a priority here! I got a man down, shots fired! You're going to be okay, Speed. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine."  
"I-I can't feel anything."  
Horatio wipes Speed's mouth with a tissue.  
"Hang in there."  
The young officer goes into cardiac arrest.  
"Speed. Speed, keep breathing. Speed."  
"I…I can't feel anything!"  
"I know, I know. I understand. Just hang in, partner."  
Speed coughs .blood comes out from his mouth.  
"Speed? Speed. Speed…Speed."  
Speed's blood puddle gets bigger. Horatio stays by his side. Some minutes later Alexx and Tru arrive. Horatio is still by Tim's side.

"Give him to me, Horatio. –Alexx says - He needs to go with us."

"Okay. ..Okay…Someone must inform… his family. And. and also his girlfriend. "

"Ok, ok, Horatio… I'll inform them all…"

"I… why didn't I save him? He was too young Alexx…he told me he has decided to ask his girlfriend to marry him… I hadn't the time… I believed to have it… why didn't I save him? Why'" He cries, and he goes to Calleigh.

**Miami, C.S.I. Lab, Morgue.**

Alexx is working on Speed. Near her, there's young Tru Davies. They are examining

His hands. Alexx then pats his face with her hand and the she opens his shirt.  
"Are you all right, Alexx?" asks Tru, looking at the dead body hoping in a rescue request.

Alexx tries not to cry, but she can not help it .

"I… I'm okay, Tru, really… she says undressing Speed. –I'm okay… Not like him."

Alexx washes and wipes down Speed's face. At her shoulders, Horatio is looking at the autopsy from the examining booth.  
She tries to resist, but she cannot…and then she cries.  
"Alexx…listen… he was one of your best friends… you can't do it. And I'm too … new to do an autopsy alone. Especially a cop's autopsy. I know he is the first but not the last I see during my career at the morgue. But you need someone who do it for you. Ok?"

"You… you have reason. Take care of him, please, I'm sorry to put him in the fridge but we must… it's the right thing. Right?"

"Yes, Alexx, Right. "

"I must call a colleague…. And I must ask Horatio if he has already told Speed's family about… I must go. "

Tru looks at the body, hoping in something. Something that doesn't arrive. She puts him in the fridge and then ,going out from the Morgue,she begins to cry.

**Miami, C.S.I. Lab, Ballistics lab. **

Calleigh opens a box. Inside, there's Tim's gun.Calleigh takes out and looks closer at it and finds a bullet with casing with black specs at them. She can see in her mind what happened at the jewellery.  
She takes a flashlight and shines it on the gun. She notices that it isn't clear.

"Oh Speed…"

Stetler of the IAB investigations enters in the lab and walks in her direction.

" Detective." she says with a voice in that is hidden a lot of hatred.

" Are you working on the evidence from the jewellery store shooting?"  
" I'm just starting, actually."  
" Each case is unique. However, the last time that Speedle was involved in a shooting, his service pistol misfired."  
" I vaguely remember that."  
"One misfire is bad luck. Two is usually bad gun maintenance."  
" Well, I haven't started examining Speedle's gun. And like you said, every case is unique."  
"Just "cc" me on everything, please."  
" Of course."  
He goes out and Tru enters. For a while, he terrorizes her.

" IAB investigations?" she asks Calleigh.

"Unfortunately. They don't have a minima idea of what the word "respect" can means. Tim's body is still warm and…"

Calleigh tries to not cry.

"Alexx is shocked. She has decided to go to house. I wanted to tell you the autopsy will be done as soon as possible and that…"

"if you have something to say – Calleigh tells sweetly at the new entry – you can say it. Really."

"I'm sorry about your friend. I know I didn't know him, but… I can understand what you all are feeling. I … I lost some …friends and lovers...and relatives… in my life."

"Thank you very much. I know you're telling me what you really think, not like you predecessor. "

"Have you already an idea of what happened at the jewellery's ?"

"His gun misfired. It wasn't clean. I told him a lot of time to clean it… 2 years ago he was shoot by a bullet because his gun misfired. Because it wasn't clean. If only I could return back in time of 24 hours… "

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. Really. I.. I must go now. I must return to work. Bye Calleigh." _Probably she cannot return back in time, but I can… and I'll do!_

Tru returns into the morgue and opens the fridge. She take Tim's body and looks at him. Starting to speak to him.

_How much I hate this part of my life! If he doesn't want to speak with me, I can try to convince him to ask my help. _"Hi Tim, I don't know if you remember anything of me or my name… I'm Tru Davies. And I've a special gift. Do you remember the x-men? They have powers and me… to. My power is help people like you. Dead people. They ask me to help them and then I help them. So, I know you have a girlfriend you want to marry… a family… and I see you have got a lot of true friends. They can't stay without you, so, what do you expect to ask me for my help?"

"_**help me! Save me!" **_

**Miami, Tru's apartment. **

Tru wakes up in her bed.

"Thanks to God… I'm re-living the day! I must save Tim…But I need help…"

Tru takes her mobile and telephones to an old friend, her former chief, Davis.

"Hi Tru! How are you? What do you feel? Are you excited for you first day At the C.S.I. Unit?"

"Stop it Davis! Yesterday I was very excited, yes. But now I've an other problem…"

"Yesterday? This means you're repeating your day…what happened?"

"A csi… died. Tim Speedle. He is going to die in 9 hours…"

"Do you know where is him now? Have you got problems?"

"I… don't know how tell him to make attention. But maybe I've got an idea. Oh, Davis…"

"Yes, Tru?"

"my first day ,at the morgue… it was a work … It was only temporary, for me, but now…I think this is my road, I finally find it. "

"I'm very happy for you, Tru, Do you know how much I love you? You're my best friend, and for you I desire only the best."

" thanks a lot, Davis, I really needed you comforted me. I must go, I'm late and I must make a shopping…"

"did you tell me these things yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And did I tell you the same things?"

"making an exceptions of what we say about Tim…yes."

"Hi, Tru. God Luck."

"Thanks, Davis. And Bye. " _And now, let's go, I must do I little thing…_

Tru puts on quickly a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a jacket of the same tone of blue and tennis shoes. She takes an handbag, puts the documents into it and then goes to work… to re-live her first day of work and save her first life in Miami…

**Miami, C.S.I. Lab, Hall. **

" Excuse me, - says a young express courier with a blue uniform the police woman at the reception – I'm looking for Timothy Speedle. I must deliver a packet urgently to him… and only to him. "

"I'll call him immediately. "

After a few moments, Tim – white shirt and jeans – arrives at the reception.

"Who's looking for me?" he asks.

"Me ! – answers the boy – a signature here, please. "

"What's… there isn't the sender's name! Do you know who gives you it?"

"I don't know, someone give it to my boss. He didn't tell me who was. But he told me the person told him to tell me to tell you to open it immediately."

"Ok..let's open it. Let's see what's inside… - he stops and smiles – I've got an idea about the sender…"

Inside the packet, a clean-set for guns and a card, wrote by computer…

_Dear Tim, _

_I know you are one of the best in your work. You're part of a great team. And you have in front of you all your entire life. _

_But after what happened 2 years ago… _

_I don't want to tell you how your work must done, but I want give you a little gift._

_You can live an entire life, full of happiness. Bur please, make attention, and keep your gun clean. Ever. _

_p.s.: if you hadn't already done it, clean your gun immediately. It can be useful!_

"Hey, why are smiling these way, Tim?" asks the black woman.

"Oh? Oh, nothing, a dear friend gave me a gift… do you need something, Alexx?"

Erik arrives near them.

"Hi everyone" he says. "what's…" he asks Tim.

"It's not your business. What were you telling me, Alexx?"

"Erik, Tim, she is Tru Davies. She will work with me for a brief time. Tru, they're Eric Delko and Timothy Speedle. They are CSI's agents."

"Call me Tim, or Speed, but not Timothy, please." Speed tells her shaking her right hand.

"Ok, "Speed", nice to met you 2. "

"Have you got some news about our crime?"

"Yes, I find – Begins Erik – some false jewels and a fish in the jewel's bag."

"Jewels?" asks the coroner

"Yes, someone abducted Williams's 6 years old son, the jewels were the payment for the ransom. "replies Tim.

"And he tried to pay them with false jewels? What sort of father was him?"

"A father who probably didn't known the jewels were false."

"Your girl is a fox, Alexx. Good Gain. "

"Thank you very much Tim. Nice to have met you. See you again. "

"Hi everyone. " a Blond Girl arrives . Callie Dusquene. "Are you Alexx's new recruit? I'm Calleigh, call me Callie. "

"Hi. " says Tru, not knowing what else tell.

"Speed, may I speak with you?"

"Mmmm..yes, sorry, I must go, I must speak with her and… do an other thing I forget to do this morning."

"I must go, too –says Erik to the 2 woman – I have to give a look at our fish…"

The 3 CSIs goes in the lab, and Alexx looks at her new help.

"What do you think?"

"I think he looks friendly and handsome and his girlfriend is very lucky. "

"How do you know about his girlfriend?"

"We can say that …A small bird told me about her" she says smiling. _I hope everything goes in the right way…it must go in the right way. He must live. _

**Miami, MCCAULEY JEWELLERS.**

Tim and Horatio are out of the jewellers. They gives a look around.

"I bet that Rolls belongs to the Owner. Cars are such a bad investment…- says Tim semi sarcastically to his boss.- I'm just happy I have my bike"  
" Some day, you might need something with doors." He replies. "a not too far time…"  
"Well, I got plenty of time for that . I don't know if I'm ready for this step. Or if Chris is ready. "

" Well, now you're with me you can give a look at the rings. You can never told what life reserves you. Speed, He looks like the owner – says Horatio looking at a man who is going in their direction- We're here to see Mr. McCauley, please."  
" Oh, Mr. McCauley is the previous owner. I'm the new owner. Rudolph Koehler, call me Rudy. But maybe I can help you with something, officer. I'd be more than happy to help the police."  
Speed walks around the store, and comes to a counter top where two, nicely dressed ladies, stand. He glances behind the counter where he sees a man below a table and begins to reach for his gun.  
"Yes, I've recently been speaking with your customer, Mrs. Tawny Williams."  
"Yes, I just heard the news about her husband. It's tragic. She's such a nice lady."  
"Excuse me. Speed? -Horatio starts to walk towards Speed- Stay put."  
" She and her husband continues to say Koehler - were very good customers.  
Horatio is now near Speed ;he fully has his gun out. In the back, a door opens. The young csi is alert. The mysterious man is now out of the door. Also Horatio pulls out his gun  
"Speed!" the lieutenant screams.  
The Man shoots. The two ladies scream and get on the floor. Horatio immediately and instinctively shoots and Speed makes the same. The Man tries to shoot Speed in the chest, but he misses. He takes only a shoulder. Tim falls to the floor. The shooting tries to escape but Horatio stops him; Tim shoots the Man who tried to kill him with an accurate shot. . Another Man comes out from the back.  
Horatio falls to the floor then jumps back up and tries to shoot the Man. He misses and the Man gets away.  
"Speed! Are you all right?"-Horatio grabs his cell phone..-This is CSI Caine. We have an

agent shoot, here."

"I'm fine, Horatio, really. I'm fine. It's only a scratch."

"Are you sure everything's all right?"

"mmm… yes – he murmurs smiling to his boss and friend – but I took a decision."

"Yes? About what?" Horatio asks.

"I need something with doors. " he says laughing. "and I need now."

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics take care of him. He is sitting down on the ambulance, a young black men is giving him some points. Horatio is near him.

"Horatio… it's your merit if I'm only wounded and not dead…thanks for your gift."

"What? What are talking about, Speed? I don't understand…"

"a courier gives me a pocket this morning…a clean-set for guns. With a cards who told me to keep my gun clean after what happened 2 years ago. This morning I forgot to clean it – he continues taking his gun in his hands – so I done it immediately… I believed was a gift by you…wasn't you…"

"No Speed – answers the lieutenant putting his left hand on Tim's shoulder – but tanks to God someone was…Speed, from today, reflect on what you do. And overall…"

"Overall keep you gun clear. I understand the lesson, now."

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go at the hospital or do you came with me at the lab?"

"I came with you, but I must call someone. Can you give me a moment, please?"

Tim makes a number with his mobile and expects for the answer.

"_Here's Chris Addison. Whom I'm speaking with?"_

« Chris, it's me, Tim. »

« Tim…are you all right? There's something strange in your voice…what's happened?"

"it's nothing, really. I'm fine. I wanted to tell you before someone did… I was involved in a gunfire, a little while ago."

"Oh my…are you really all right' What happened ? Where are now?"

"Be quiet, Chris, I'm fine, I've already told you. I'm only wounded. It's more or less a scratch on a shoulder…I'm fine. "

"It's not the same for me, Tim. I…"

"Be quiet, Chris, because I need you make me a favour…"

"A favour? What are you talking about? I… ok, tell me what I can do. "

"Do you remember your friend Adam? He asked me to sell him my bike."

"I remember, and I remember also you were near to kill him when he asked…"

"Tell him it's ok. I'll sell it to him."

"What? – tells her astonished – can you repeat?"

"Listen… I'm not very able… I don't know how tell…probably also for what happened the first time…but now I understand it's not important how where or when I do something, it's important I do it. So I decided to do what I was thinking about since days…"

"Tim, are you really ok? You seems…strange."

" Silence, please. Answer only to a question: Will you marry me?"

"W-what?"

"a man with family need something with doors, so I decided to sell my bike. And I decide also to take courage and ask you to marry me, also if the very first time I asked you, you told me no. What do you tell me?"

**Miami, C.S.I. Lab, The evening.**

Tim enters in the Conference-room of the csi lab. Around the table, there are all his colleagues. Also Alexx with her new recruit.

"You're… Tru, right?" he asks pointing at her.

"Yes, it's me. And you're Tim."

"How are you, Tim? – asks Calleigh looking at his bandaged shoulder.- is it ok ?"

"Oh, yes, it's fine. I must keep it bandaged for a few days. How with the kid? Did you find him?"

"Yes, he is with his mother, now. He is all right. Thanks for the team-work."

Horatio is happy and very proud speaking at his team " thanks to everyone. We're a great squad. And a family. I'm proud to work with people like you all. Welcome in our family, Ms. Davies. " he is going through the door when Tim stop him.

"Only a moment, please. I know everyone here has more important things to do that listen to me, but as Horatio said, we're a family. and I want ask you to stay free the 26th may, in the morning."

"Yes, and why?" asks Calleigh going near to him, smiling.

"Because it's my wedding date. I asked Chris to marry me, and she accepted."

"All the best things, Tim! You're in dept with me! Do you remember what I told you at the club that time?"

"who'll be your witness? Have you already decided?" asks Erik as he wants to say _take me take me._

"Yes, we talked about the question and decided. Chris's daughter will be hers, and my brother will be the mine. "

"We're happy for you, Tim, We're happy for you…" tells Horatio at name of all the staff.

"Congratulations also by me, Speed. " says Tru giving him his right hand. "and make attention. You must have your gun clean every day. You never know what can happen… and now, excuse me, but I must go. I've to call a friend. Hi everyone!"

**Miami,Tru's apartment, 26th may.**

"Hi Davis, how are you?"

Davis, at the phone, in his city, is very surprise.

"Tru! My god, are you all right! I'm happy to listen to your voice! How. how are you?"

"I asked it first. But I'm fine. Guess where I'm."

"I don't know, but you seems happy."

"Do you remember that boy, Tim Speedle?"

"The csi you saved? Yes, I remember, but what does it mean? Are you with him?"

"In a certain sense. I'm at his marriage. And.. I want to tell you some important things. "

"I'm listening."

"See how him and his wife… their families… are happy… I'm happy to have my gift. And…thanks to help me, to support me and to divide with me all the chaos is my life."

"It's a pleasure Tru. "

"And I want also thank you for have helped me in find my way. When I dreamed about to be a doctor, I wanted to save people. Now I work at the morgue, and I save people. And who I can't save by my way, I save them finding the truth. Thanks a lot, Davis, really. Thank you. "

"I miss you. "

"I miss you too… Mike. And thanks again and again. "


End file.
